FDX-Athens
FDX-Athens is a giant robot that guards the Red Temple. They first appeared in Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory. The character was created by as a tribute to her then secret girlfriend , who had not yet come out as a woman or went by the name Athena. The character was added as a way to add Athena's playstyle to the cast of Victory, taking heavy inspiration from the movesets of her Smash Bros. mains. In the New Fantendoverse canon, FDX-Athens is a giant robot who watches the desolate Red Temple, having been entrusted by a bird-like species that has since been wiped out to protect it's treasures. She leaves the temple when Alcyone raids it and forms a friendship with the woman, becoming part of the battle against The Threat. She later joined a depressed Unten on a off-screen adventure during the epilogue of Days of Victory. Description FDX-Athens is a 8 foot tall robot that is one of the larger characters in the Fantendoverse. It has a cylinder-based body and a hemisphere head. There is a tear that runs through the front of their head with one red "eye" in the center of it, shined to perfection. It's arms and legs are made of spheres and metallic parts that have red decorative lines that glow in the dark around them. At the center of it's chest it has a huge red line and a red diamond shape above it. Personality FDX-Athens has a somewhat up-beat personality when it isn't thinking about it's lonely existence and likes to dance around. While a lumbering giant of a machine, it's rather friendly and has many "bird friends" that it loves to talk with despite getting no answers. When around other people it tends to be friendly. Backstory An ancient robot created by a long-gone race of bird-like creatures. FDX-Athens is programmed to protect the Red Temple at all cost, keeping bounty hunters and whoever else might want to venture inside out. However, it also feels somewhat pessimistic of it's existence. It is unaware of its organic heart and mind that keep it's system running, making them more than just another robot. When a certain someone comes to raid the temple, FDX-Athens' life is changed for better or worse. In the Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory artbook, it is revealed that FDX-Athens uses a stolen FDX board chip from the FDX assembly line, which is used in the setting of Split Personality. However, FDX-Athens is completely unrelated to those robots in every way except the common chip they all they share. Powers and Abilities FDX-Athens has control of an energy called Red Energy, a energy that Bang Crimson has access to as well. Red Energy is a hot plasma-like substance that drains blood and turns it into fuel for burning attacks. As such, it can do completely devastating attacks with both it's weight and the sheer access to this energy it has. The way FDX-Athens has perfected it's power is dubbed "Crimson Power" due it's focus on strength as opposed to speed (unlike Bang Crimson) and as such is seen as rather slow due to this. Appearances ''Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory FDX-Athens was confirmed to be a playable character in ''Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory on February 26, 2016. Their moveset is based around heaviness, boasting huge power but slow speed. They also utilize Red Energy in their moveset. In the story mode Days of Victory, FDX-Athens does not appear until Chapter 26: Crumbling Castles. Bored by their task of watching and generally being unhappy, FDX-Athens bangs her head against a red stone column until she detects a intruder, who turns out to be a jobless Alcyone. Alcyone quickly forms a friendship with the robot, curing her loneliness and going along with her when Alcyone receives a signal from Unten. FDX-Athens takes one last look at the temple before leaving it behind, presumably forever. FDX-Athens later appears at the base to help the other characters in the fight against the Threat, as they hurry to deactivate her planet-destroying laser and confront her. She also is mentioned in Chapter 30: Flowers for Leah, as Unten had spent time with her and Alcyone in the Berumda shortly after Descending The Fan and The Enemy on a off-screen adventure. The player can obtain custom moves for her from Noel in amiigifts by scanning a R.O.B amiibo. Additionally, Hybrid IV uses a variant of her down standard attack called Hybrid Slam in her moveset. ''Happy Birthday, Unten! Relationships Alcyone TBA Trivia *This character was created in tribute to , specifically her Smash Bros. play-style and features many references to her. *The character's design was actually based off Helena's original misinterpretation of FDX-83 from the original version of ''Split Personality- Helena originally imagined the character as Pierce's childhood friend who was now inside a bulky robot but this was a complete misread of the passage describing the character. Trophy Information Gallery FDX-Athens.png|FDX-Athens as it appears in Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory. FDX-AthensNEwPainted.png|FDX-Athens in Happy Birthday, Unten! FDXAthensDoomedPainted.png|FDX-Athens in Fantendo - Doomed Category:Robots Category:Genderless Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory Category:Red Energy Users Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Free to use Characters